


Lady Integrity

by tayadventure35



Series: Lady Integrity [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Arguing, Backstory, Battle of New York (Marvel), Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Baggage, Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Nervousness, New York City, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Second Chances, Sisters, Super Soldier Serum, Superheroes, The Tesseract (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayadventure35/pseuds/tayadventure35
Summary: Emma Butler is Lady Integrity, well she more like she was, she hasn't saved the world for years and the last time she did she almost destoryed it. But now that Loki has stolen the Tesseract and with mankind at risk, she is selected to join the Avengers but will she be able to save Earth or will she be a risk to mankind too?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel or any of it's characters, only Lady Integrity

" _The Lab is about to explode!"_

" _You'll always be nothing to me."_

" _I am Lady Integrity."_

Emma Butler jerked awake, her body panic-stricken, her hair stuck to her face and her mind all over the place; she looked around her room and remembered where she was, that she was safe. She sat up and led against the cool, soft pillows, her breathing returning to normal as she came down from her high.

These nightmares were nothing for her, they've been happening to her ever since the incident with her sister, it was the only way her brain was able to get all the bad memories out.

She looked at the clock and saw the clear red digits read four o'clock. She knew her mind wouldn't let her get back to sleep, her nightmares would only come back to haunt her.

She threw on some tracksuit clothes and padded downstairs to the Kitchen, she turned on the light and winced as her eyes took their time to adjust, she froze on the spot when she saw that Director Nick Fury was stood in her Kitchen.

"Director Fury, it's been awhile," She greeted with a tired smile.

"Yes, it has," Director Fury acknowledged.

"What can I help you with this time?" Emma asked she started to make herself some coffee.

"We need your help to save the world," he answered.

Emma swayed on the spot, her miost hands held onto the counter for support, she bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming in Nick Fury's face, she took her time to calm herself as she poured the rest of her coffee into the mug.

She turned to him and spoke, "You remember what happened last time I tried to save the world."

Director Fury smiled lightly, "But times have changed, and mankind doesn't know how much they need you right now, Heli-carrier leaves at seven hundred hours," he handed her a file, turned and left Emma to make her decision.

Emma sat at the counter and flipped through the file, it had all the information about what she would be letting herself in for if she did join; it told her all about Loki and the Tesseract, what it could mean for innocent civilians if he wasn't stopped. She closed the file and sat in silence as her thoughts swirled around her mind like a hurricane, she knew that she had to do what was right but she so afraid that history would repeat itself. Emma looked at the clock, she then stood up and started to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma ran as quick as her legs would carry her; she didn't want to be late to catch the jet and she didn't want to let Nick or her fellow Avengers down. Emma heaved when she made it to the jet, she spent the time trying to catch her breath as she waited for someone.

A man started to make his way to her; he had a towering frame and short blonde hair; she could see some of his bulging muscles through his jacket. She knew who this man was. Emma stuck her hand out as he approached her.

"Captain America," she greeted, "I'm Lady Integrity."

Captain America shook her hand, "Please call me Steve," he greeted back.

Emma nodded her head, "Well in that case you can call me Emma."

Steve and Emma let themselves onto the jet as they waited for Coulson. Emma sat down next to Steve and buckled herself in, she could feel her nerves setting in, the seatbelt felt tight against her stomach; Emma started to rub her hands together to calm herself down.

"Nervous?" Steve asked, looking at her hands.

Emma gave a small smile, "Yeah, haven't helped people in the few years and the last time I did, I almost ruined Earth," She answered with a shaky voice.

"What exactly happened all those years ago?"

"I used to be a scientist, trying to turn normal people into superheroes. We tried recreating the super solider serum, but we added to it and then there was an explosion, I thought I was lucky still being alive after it. But some serum got into my system, I can lift heavy objects, I can run fast, I can fight better than I used to and jump to towering height."

"Wow," Steve commented.

"I know," Emma continued, "but my sister she got jealous, she ran away, I didn't see her for months. Then she showed up out of the blue, she found someone that created the serum, so she could be more powerful than me. But she was too powerful, we had a massive battle in front of the whole of L.A. and she won. After that, I went into hiding, I let people down and no one believed in me anyone, then I was faced with a decision."

"What decision?"

"My sister's powers are too powerful for her to handle, the longer she lives with them the more mankind will suffer. So, it came to a choice of killing my sister or let people suffer."

"What did you decide?"

Emma took a breath, "I couldn't kill her, she's my sister no matter what she does. I put her in a coma and managed to take the serum out of her, but it aged her. My 25-year-old sister is now my 85-year-old sister. Hoping this Avengers thing is going to prove to people that I can still be hero."

Emma looked at Steve, he smiled down at her, "I've got your back," He assured her.

Emma smiled. Then, a man walked onto the jet with two other men behind him, the man in front wore a suit and an earpiece, the two men behind him wore pilot uniforms.

"Captain Rogers, Miss Butler," He greeted.

"Agent Coulson," they greeted back.

"We're about to take off; we should be at base soon." He informed them.

Emma nodded. She put her head back; she could feel her eyes start to droop, all that explaining to Steve took it out of her. She felt her body relax and closed her eyes, hoping to have a nightmare free sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Emma found herself surrounded by a circle of scorching fire, she looked around for an escape, but she couldn't find one. She tried not to hyperventilate and stay calm, but her thoughts raced around her mind and her mind raced around her thoughts._

_She could feel her legs starting to shake, she looked down at her hands and saw that they were covered in crimson blood. She watched as the blood raced down her arm and then she felt blood running down her leg. A sudden bang made her jump, she could make out a shadowy figure advancing towards her. Just as it came close to her, it disappeared with the fire, Emma was in total blackness._

" _And you thought that you could save the world?" a feminine voice rang out._

_She knew who the voice belonged to. Just as she was about to answer it back, she was thrown hard into a wall, Emma let out a groan and fell to the ground, all her strength being taken out of her._

_Then, a blinding light white lit up the room, the figure towered over her, casting a long shadow. Her sister stood in front, she looked like she did before the serum took over her. Her lengthy fiery red hair shining in the light, Emma stared into her azure, but she couldn't see the sister that she used to know in there._

_Her sister grabbed her by the throat and held her off the floor, Emma's tried to get her feet to touch the ground but failed. She attempted to claw at her sisters' hands, but her sisters iron strength was no match for Emma._

_Emma could feel her eyes roll into the back of head as the air left her lungs and left her body. She tried to take a breath but the pressure on her throat was stopping the breath that she desperately needed._

" _You'll never be a hero in their eyes." Her sister seethed, as Emma lost consciousness._

* * *

 

Emma was awoken by a firm hand shaking her shoulder, she groggy opened her opens and saw that Steve had his hand on her shoulder. "We're here," He whispered to her.

Emma stretched her fatigued muscles and sighed, that nightmare was the worst one yet and it took most of her energy out of her.

"You alright?" Steve asked, as she undid her seatbelt.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare, nothing unusual there," she answered.

Steve nodded, he understood what nightmares can do to the mind, especially a fragile one.

The door to the Jet opened, Coulson stood up, "Follow me," He instructed them.

Emma took a small breath in; this was it, her time to prove people wrong.


End file.
